


Fire

by jessica988



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica988/pseuds/jessica988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is fire, a flame burning bright. But what can cause a flame to stay alight when it is on the verge of being distinguished?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

Anna was fire; uncontrollable, raging, fierce fire. She never stayed in one place for very long, always having to move, to keep her feet moving across the way. Her hands matched her feet, always doing something, always needing to be busy.

 

Her eyes always shown as bright as the sun with happiness, and sometimes dark with mischief that only Kristoff ever saw on occasions late at night within the light of the fireplace, or when she was up to some trickery that would usually end with her in a ball of laughter on the floor.

 

Her personality shined just as bright as her eyes; loud, fierce, happy and full of laughter. There was never a way out of things, never a down side, always the bright side with her. It could be raining, a giant storm raging outside and ruining the days events and yet, some how, Anna would still find a way to make the day fun and worth living. Not that just having Anna, just being with her, wasn’t worth enough already.

 

But the one thing that was always bright was Anna’s smile. It could light up a room, make the sternness man’s lips twitch, resisting the urge to copy the glowing smile in front of him. Anna’s smile was light, was beautiful, and was as contagious as fire. So when Kristoff had noticed a change in her smile, a small knot formed in his stomach.

 

It was subtle, a small twitch of her lips, just enough for him to see that something wasn’t right. Her eyes didn’t shine, her smile forced, and though she flew through the day just as fierce as always, it was as though it was contained; a flame held within a lantern.

 

Sure there were days when her flame was nothing more than a small spark. The day in Spring when both sisters would dress in the darkest of black, the castle quiet except for the occasional presence of servants; a day of remembrance and sadness. The one-day when Anna’s voice is not echoing through the halls, her feet running down the stairs. Instead, all is still, all is hush voices and bowed heads. It had taken till well past noon for Anna to appear from their room, face red and puffy from tears. It had been years, but it still hurt just the same. Kristoff was all comfort; arms holding tight, hands drawing circles, voice whispering words of love and comfort.

 

There was the late fall day when news from the Southern Isles had created a bubble of fear that engulfed her flame; stilling her as the news of the determined punishment was announced. It wasn’t fear, as Kristoff found out later that night, of seeing those green eyes once more; but fear that had come from guilt. Guilt that she was the reason a man was greeting death within the week’s end.

 

Kristoff had understood completely. Anna was a good-hearted person, something the kingdom knew too well. It was no real surprise she had guilt for such things, for such heavy events, to have that small bit of happiness that the evil in her life was gone. The guilt and fear came from the idea that she was like him, like the dark twisted being that was no longer on the earth. It had taken hours in front of the fire, beneath the fur blankets, to convince the kind hearted woman in his arms that she was nowhere close to the man. That feeling that bit of happiness did not mean that she was becoming dark, her flame diminishing.

 

So when the recognizable dimming of her flame caught his eye, he could only wonder silently, while sitting near her at dinner, what could be turning in her head?

 

They were silent as they entered their room, the soft crackling of the fire the only thing to be heard. He moved slowly, watching her as she swiftly undressed, fingers making quick work of her corset, letting the garment hit the floor with a soft thud.

 

He stilled when he saw her reflection in the mirror. Her smile was gone, her brows furrowed, a small quiver on her lower lip. Shirt forgotten, he crossed the room in three strides before collecting her in his arms.

 

She didn’t resist, her small arms wrapping around him, clinging to his shoulder blades. The silence was broken with a shaky breath and moments later, soft crying.

 

Kristoff held tight, kissing her head as he ran his fingers through her hair. She sniffled, her grip loosening just a bit, and took a deep breath. Without a word, Kristoff scooped her into his arms, moving towards the chaise. After a bit of maneuvering and shifting, Anna was nestled in his lap, a blanket lying across them both as they stared into the flames. It was Anna who broke the silence first,

 

“Am I too much?”

 

Kristoff furrowed his brow and looked down at her, “Huh?”

 

“Am I too much?”

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

 “Mr. Rothenberg.” Anna whispered.

 

“What?”

 

Anna sighed, turning her attention to a suddenly very interesting piece of fur on the blanket, “At the ball the other night, you remember Mr. Rothenberg? The one with the blue and gold sash.”

 

Kristoff grinned slightly, “The one with the ridiculously bushy mustache?”

 

Anna smiled, “Yeah him. He had asked me to dance remember?”

 

“Yeah and I was left to deal with his tipsy wife. I didn’t think I could meet someone who talked more than you.” Kristoff chuckled, but he stopped when he saw the look on Anna’s face. Her brows were furrowed, her smile gone. “Anna?”

 

“We were dancing and he had made a comment about how tipsy his wife was. I laughed, of course, I mean, who wouldn’t laugh at that. She was all over the place for goodness sakes and basically falling all over you.” Anna bit her lip. “Anyways, we started talking, well, apparently I started talking because half way through he said…he said I was such a chatter box.”

 

Anna was silent for a moment, lost in the flames and Kristoff was lost in the look of hurt in Anna’s eyes.

 

“I’ve told you before you were a chatter box but it never hurt you before.” Kristoff murmured.

 

“I…It wasn’t just that.” Anna said, “I’ve been told, well, really it was pointed out, how talkative I am. How…how loud my laugh is and how…how obnoxious I can be.”

 

“Who the hell said that?” Kristoff asked sternly.

 

“Well, no one really _said_ it. I could just see it in people’s eyes, here it in their whispers.” Anna gripped the blanket, “They just…all have this look on their face when I talk, when I laugh, like I’m…I’m an annoyance or a nuisances and it never bothered me before usually but…but hearing Mr. Rothenberg say that was just the final straw I think.” Anna buried herself deeper into the blanket, leaning more into his chest, “I know I’m not regal or quiet or, you know, completely proper but usually I would just let the looks slide you know? Just ignore them and not worry about them. But after the other night, I don’t know, it just seemed to hit me harder than usual. It made me start thinking that maybe, maybe I really am just an annoyance.”

 

Kristoff sat silently for a moment, rubbing her exposed back as he tried to put words together. Her eyes seemed dim, the flame that usually resided in her diminished. The hell if he was going to let some snooty royals diminish her brightness.

 

“You know, Sven doesn’t find you annoying.”

 

Anna looked up at him, confused, “Huh?”

 

“Sven. You know, the big reindeer in the stables, my best friend.”

 

Anna rolled her eyes, a smirk forming on her face, “Yes Kristoff, I know Sven. I meant—“

 

“I know what you meant.” Kristoff said, tapping her nose. “Sven doesn’t find you annoying. He loves you.”

 

“I’m pretty sure he only loves me because I bring him extra carrots.”

 

“So _that’s_ where all the extra weight is coming from.”

 

“What? It won’t hurt him! You barely give him any!”

 

“Only because I don’t want to spoil him.”

 

“Oh please, like you over brushing and singing to him doesn’t spoil him.”

 

“No, it doesn’t. But apparently you do.”

 

“And that’s why he puts up with me. Because I spoil him.”

 

Kristoff sighed, “Sven doesn’t put up with you. If he just ‘put up with you’ then he wouldn’t want to get back to the castle so badly when we finish work.”

 

“He probably has _some_ encouragement from the driver.”

 

“Eh,” Kristoff shrugged, “Just a little.”

 

Anna giggled, her smile then faltered, “It doesn’t count though. He’s a reindeer.”

 

“Well, Olaf loves you.”

 

“Olaf isn’t human.”

 

“He’s a snowman. Close enough I would say.”

 

“True. He can actually talk.”

 

“Hey! Sven can talk.”

 

“He grunts and you talk for him.” Anna deadpanned.

 

“That’s talking and translating.”

 

“Still doesn’t count.”

 

Kristoff narrowed his eyes, a smirk forming, “What about Elsa?”

 

“What about her?”

 

“She loves you and she’s human.”

 

“She’s my sister, she’s supposed to love me. Even when I am annoying.”

 

“What about me?” Anna silenced, looking up at him, licking her lips as she thought and stared into his eyes. Kristoff bit back the smile that twitched to show.

 

 “I—I don’t annoy you?” She questioned.

 

“No.” Anna glared, “What?”

 

“You’re telling me that I don’t annoy you, not even a little bit?”

 

Kristoff rolled his eyes, “Everyone has their moments Anna.”

 

“I KNEW IT!” Anna scrambled to jump up, her voice cracking on the last word. She flung the blanket, pushing against his chest to stand but Kristoff was too fast and grabbed hold of her waist.

 

“Anna—“

 

“Stop it.” She pulled, her voice shaking, “I knew I was annoying, I even annoy you, and if that doesn’t say I’m an annoyance—“

 

“You can’t tell me that I don’t annoy you sometimes.” Kristoff said.

 

Anna stilled. She looked away, avoiding his eyes.

 

“I do, don’t I?”

 

“…Maybe.” Kristoff chuckled and Anna whipped her head around, “How is that funny? I just told you that you annoy me sometimes.”

 

“Anna,” He said, pulling her gently back down as he grabbed the blanket, pulling back over them. “If you annoyed me, do you really think I would want to be with you?”

 

“You just put up with—“

 

“I do not put up with you Anna.” Kristoff said sternly. Anna gaped at his sudden sternness and he sighed, “Look, I don’t care that you’re loud, that you have to have chocolate at least four times a day, that you run nearly everywhere, that you laugh too loud or sometimes snort, or that you talk the night away.” He brushed a stray hair behind her ear, “That’s what makes you Anna, my Anna. That is the Anna I fell in love with; the loud, crazy, headstrong Anna. I don’t care what other people think or say about you, I love you; loudness and all.”

 

“But the others—“

 

“Hey, since when did you ever let other people’s opinions get to you?” Kristoff questioned. “Plus, if they are going to talk about anyone, then they will talk about me. I don’t know if you have noticed, I stick out like a sore thumb at those balls.”

 

Anna snorted, “Yeah, it’s kind of hard to miss someone as big as you…and as blonde.”

 

“Well gee thanks.” He sarcastically replied.

 

“But that’s what makes you Kristoff.” Anna said, fiddling with the blanket, “I like your bigness, and your blondeness and your eyes and your grumpiness. It...It’s what makes you Kristoff.”

 

“Exactly how your loudness and bubbliness makes you Anna.” Kristoff cupped her face, staring into her deep, blue eyes. “Don’t listen to those people, listen to me. I love you, Anna, all of you. I don’t care what people think of you because I think the world of you. Always will. So just listen to me ok? I love you for being Anna; loud, bubbly, crazy Anna. The next time you start thinking that stuff, think about that ok?”

 

Anna smiled, her eyes filling with tears and he could see the flame coming back to life within them before she threw her arms around his neck.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered, squeezing tightly. “I’m just…just being ridiculous.”

 

“No,” He smiled, “You’re just being Anna.”

 

Her signature, heart-filling laugh filled the room.

 

* * *

 

 

At the next ball, Kristoff himself began to notice the whispering maidens as Anna babbled on about anything and everything, the duke’s with the raised eyebrows as she laughed, the judgmental eyes as she ate her third piece of chocolate cake.

 

But just as she didn’t care, he didn’t as well.

 

Let them notice, let them see the fire that had spread and caught aflame in his heart, deep within his chest. The flame that danced across the room, who smiled brighter than the sun, who jumped head first into everything, who loved fully and deeply; she let the flame grow, spread, shine as brightly as her smile. 

 

Anna was fire; warm, wild, loud fire that knew no bounds and spread wherever she could. But more importantly, Anna was Anna.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
